falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
El Distrito Central
El Distrito Central or the Central District as it is known in English, is a fortified town nestled in the urban wasteland of Chihuahua City and serves as the capital of Madero Huerta's regime. It is known throughout Chihuahua for its oppressive atmosphere and its formidable soldiers, the New Mexican Army. History Founding (2225-2258) When radiation levels in Chihuahua City began to go down in 2200, people began to move into the city and uproot the native ghouls. One of those ghouls, Madero Huerta, saw the futility of fighting the invaders in the city and fell back to his base at Palacio de Gobierno de Chihuahua. There, he and his comrades began building walls and barricades around their "territory", forming the original Distrito Central. For the next fifteen years, Huerta and his men defended the Distrito from scavengers. After a while, the scavengers lost interest and moved on. In their place came refugees and wastelanders who hoped to live in security within the walls of Distrito Central. A shrewd man, Huerta let the outsiders in and promised to protect them as long as the ghouls were given "tribute". Housing projects and even a school were built. This arrangement worked out well enough until 2258. Recovery (2258-2267) In 2258, a large group of raiders from across the Rio Grande arrived in Chihuahua and zeroed in on the Distrito. In the dead of the night, the raiders came and sacked the town. The ghouls managed to repel them in the end, but it was then that Hierta realized the ghouls numbers were too small to defend the town. So, Huerta created the New Mexican Army and used them to repel the raiders. After the victory over the raiders, the Distrito was rebuilt with a few new additions, such as a gladiator pit behind the school. These new additions and Huerta's authoritarian leanings alarmed some of the top ghoul officers, and they confronted Huerta in 2267. Because of this act of "treason", Huerta purged the ghoul officers and made himself Generalissimo of el Distrito Central. Generalissimo Huerta (2267-2279) After declaring himself Generalissimo, Madero Huerta promptly closed the gladiator pit and clamped down on the New Mexican Army, securing his position. Also, he created a secret police el Ojo de Águila (the Eagle's Eye) in 2275 to monitor dissent. In 2276, as a show of force, Huerta took over several city blocks in cartel dominated Chihuahua City and absorbed it into his town, creating the neighborhood of Distrito Nuevo. From there, Huerta continued to cement his position in Distrito Central with a steady stream of propaganda and shows of force. Huerta's new authoritative attitude began to set many against him, including New Mexican Army deserter Jenaro Victorino. Huerta earned even more enemies when a secret police sleeper agent was activated in Huerta Schoolhouse and murdered several schoolchildren. El Ojo de Águila was promptly disbanded. However, Huerta had decided that the real danger at that time came from the outside, namely comancheros like Johnny West. In 2279, the "Comanchero General" Johnny West attempted to sack Distrito Central but failed after a devastating battle. Huerta celebrated, feeling his time was at hand, and planned to perform a takeover of all Chihuahua City. However, the internal problems in Distrito Central were about to boil over. The War on Chems (2279-2287) After Huerta's annexation of Distrito Nuevo in 2276, the chem cartels had infiltrated Distrito Central and had been dealing their wares, sometimes publically. Also, political dissent had grown since 2276, angry at Huerta's negligence and corruption in the New Mexican Army. Huerta decided to confront the chem problem head on and declared a "War on Chems" in 2279. This was only partially successful and the chem dealers were driven underground and soon began to collude with the political dissidents, forming the Narco-Republican Movement. This movement became a thorn in Huerta's side and a limited street war betweeen them and the New Mexican Army is still raging in 2287. Currently, el Distrito Central is in a state of martial law as a result of the war-like conditions in Distrito Nuevo. The population, both those loyal to Huerta and disloyal, live in a constant state of fear. Layout The Distrito is a large walled town that has only two public entrances that are always guarded. Residential blocks lie on the outer parts of town with business and government buildings on the inner parts of the town. Distrio Nuevo is much more open, with several entrances and gates. It is still walled though. Notable Locations/Neighborhoods Palacio de Gobierno de Chihuahua- Once a historic building, Palacio de Gobierno de Chihuahua now serves as Madero Huerta's palace and the center of the New Mexican Army's command and bureaucracy. Distrito Nuevo- Recently absorbed by the Distrito, Distrito Nuevo is the frontline of the War on Chems and is an overall poor neighborhood. It is currently under New Mexican Army occupation. Huerta Schoolhouse- The main school of the Distrito, Huerta Schoolhouse educates youth in basic arithmetic, state literature, and wasteland survival. The Gladiator Pit- The Gladiator Pit, now abandoned, sits behind Huerta Schoolhouse as a reminder of the past. It is a popular hangout for disaffected youth and chem addicts. Culture El Distrito Central's culture is one of extreme patriotism and martial prowess. The Distrito's residents are raised from birth to believe that Madero Huerta is their glorious leader and that to die for him and the greater good is best death one can wish for. Literacy rates are high and the populace is educated but ridiculously indoctrinated. Huerta attempted to replicate pre-War Mexican culture but also improve on it. In Distrito Nuevo, the culture is still closer to the wasteland since it was absorbed only recently. Economy The economy of Distrito Central is mostly based on manufacturing and limited agriculture. Most resources go towards the military. Things like toasters and radios are luxuries to the civilian population, boosting a large illegal black market (most likely run by the Narco-Republican Movement). Category:Places Category:Chihuahua Category:Mexico Category:Communities